


驯兽

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 他的少年是狼。
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	驯兽

**Author's Note:**

> 韩剧，狼少年au

高杨拿了钥匙去马厩。  
打开了锁，门上还有四五个拉扣，他咔嗒咔嗒的一个一个拉开。里面的少年抬头望着他，踌躇着想起身又不敢。  
“阿黄，起来。”  
少年站起来扑到他身上，高杨并没有像平常一样抚摸他的头。他看高杨没有动作，一直把头伸在他手下蹭，他不为所动。  
“今天不是来带你出去玩的。”高杨推开他，努力忽视他失落的眼神，“你说吧，昨晚上袭击大叔家的羊群的，是不是你？”  
少年看见他冷了脸，呆愣愣的看着他，不点头也不摇头。  
“阿黄，是你吗？”高杨把他的脸捧起来，“你告诉我。”  
高杨看出来黄子不愿意看他的眼睛。  
“如果是这样，我就和妈妈说，不要你了。明天就把你送走。是不是我太宠你了？”  
少年露出弃犬一样的神态，高杨知道，他害怕了。  
“知道错了吗？”  
少年缩进床的角落里，铁链子哗啦哗啦响响。  
“阿黄，你看着我。”高杨用力扯了扯铁链子“你还想和我一起的话，就要知道什么能做什么不能。你不想别人把你当小怪物对吧？”  
黄子点点头。  
“知道错了吗？”  
高杨知道大人们都觉得黄子是小怪物，他也知道黄子是本能反应而且没有造成伤害，本能反应是很难反抗的。这一次说清楚了，下一次呢？黄子不会说话，要是有人想害他，怎么解释得清楚？所以他更担心黄子被被送走。  
“你不许动。”  
少年乖乖听话的收敛住，高杨把手摸到他的脖颈处，那里有皮质的项圈。他的少年是狼，此时像狗一样被拴住了。高杨心里有些悲戚，一路往下摸了摸，是少年的锁骨与领口。  
“我要罚你，你不准反抗。”  
高杨让他把衣服全部脱了光溜溜的坐在铁床上，只剩下项圈拉着锁链，少年显然不理解他的意思，之前高杨告诉他，衣服是庇体的东西，没了应该羞耻。所以他缩成一团，避开高杨探寻的目光。  
“你觉得羞吗？”高杨扭过他的头，让他看着自己。黄子满脸通红，显然高杨对这个结果很满意。他俯身撑在黄子身上，黄子还在挣扎。  
“我说，不许动。”  
高杨啪的一巴掌拍到他臀上，黄子下意识的呲牙对着高杨，气冲冲的吸气，高杨知道他生气了。但是也没有害怕，反而又打了几巴掌，整个臀都被他拍得笼上一层粉红色。  
“生气了？你生气了？”  
黄子用力的摇头，讨好的抱上高杨的肩头。  
“知错了就是好孩子。”高杨从袋子里拿出润滑，虽说本来是惩罚，他不希望黄子觉得性爱是一种惩罚也舍不得他疼。“让我来奖励你。”  
黄子害怕的发抖，湿漉漉的润滑很冰，他本来体温就比普通人更高，一个指节进去已经很费劲了，高杨下令他不许动，他喘气都小心翼翼的。紧紧的攥着被单，高杨再浇了一些润滑，第二指也进来了。里面被撑开谈不上什么舒服不舒服，黄子一身的汗出来了。高杨这才开始寻那个小小的敏感点，指尖在里面打转，少年浑身一紧，颤着腿，昂头的阴茎里射出精液，溅到高杨脸上。  
他几乎要羞死过去，低头看高杨的手指还在他自己的屁股里抽，而高杨脸上被他弄脏了，他凑上去帮他舔干净。  
“乖孩子。”  
少年有些害怕的看着高杨解开皮带把润滑浇到自己的昂头阴茎上。高杨一面拉住他的腿一面安抚他。  
“别怕，阿黄很棒的，一定可以。”  
于是他放松了下来，被高杨抱在怀里，穴口湿漉漉一大片，被什么烫烫的东西蹭了几下，忽然被长驱直入，里面满满的涨得他难受。他想挣扎，高杨抱着他，抚摸他的头。  
“阿黄好棒，阿黄全部吃进去了。”  
他来不及反应，高杨已经开始抽送的动作，整根抽出又全部没入，擦过敏感点让他浑身颤抖个不停，铁床和黄子一样，也发出不堪重负的喘息声。铁链子哗啦啦的晃动。高杨低下头叼住他的项圈，皮质的项圈被咬出齿痕。  
“想让我放开项圈吗？”高杨明知故问，手已经摸到搭扣，看见少年睁着圆溜溜的眼看着他。“那你不许逃。”  
黄子把腿缠上高杨的腰，在他怀里蹭了蹭。高杨把项圈打开，扔在地上，掐住他的腰用力插到底。他只能昂头呜咽着喘息，像一只小兽。大腿被高杨掐的发红，他还叫他看，黄子看一眼就要烧起来，床单被他攥的皱巴巴，一小摊水在他的屁股下面的床单上。他不用想也知道那是什么，高杨摸摸他的头。  
“阿黄好厉害，”高杨在他耳边吹气“里面很紧很舒服。”  
黄子立马就射出来了，高杨还在夸他，所以这不是什么羞耻的事情，他扭着腰迎合他，高杨吮上他的胸膛，在乳头上舔舐，用舌苔磨砺，用牙齿啃咬。舒服的让他想逃跑，可是他不能离开高杨，于是他抱住高杨。  
“你会乖乖听话的对吗阿黄？”  
里面被凉凉的精液填满了，黄子精疲力尽的躺在床铺上，高杨给了他一个吻。  
明天他会告诉他的小兽，吻是什么。


End file.
